


To Be Loved Completely

by NightRave



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Children, Child Death, Child Neglect, Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, Crossover, F/F, F/M, God Tier, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Laboratories, Mad Scientists, Mutant Powers, My First Fanfic, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse, Psychic Abilities, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRave/pseuds/NightRave
Summary: After escaping from Talon headquarters Sombra joins Overwatch to be with Hana while also proving to be a capable agent within the organization.She receives a strange Heavily encrypted data pod from a unknown source which reveals a location of anUnmarked island in the south Atlantic ocean.Whatever they find, It will change their lives Completely for the better.





	1. New Beginnings Are Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fanfic I hope u enjoy yourselves please note this story is completely fictional, also be advised that this will get very dark at some points of the story due to the children experiments and experiences they went through. 
> 
> Please leave comments below criticism is welcome as well as kudos. 
> 
> Disclaimer :I don't own Overwatch or any of the characters blizzard inc does, the only thing I own is the original characters and powers/abilities I come up with.

Sombra's POV:  
I have to get out of Talon headquarters in order to see Hana finally , but first I must download all the information I can from the server towers while planting viruses to cripple their systems for a long time and making sure I'm not detected by anyone that way I can cover my tracks completely. I also need to get Widowmaker out of here as well she deserves to be happy after what Talon has put her through, it's a good thing I know the voice commands for the fail-safes so that way they won't be able to track her or control her but the implants will have to be surgically removed from her brain in case they left any deadly surprises I believe Hana knows a doctor who can help in that area. 

-20 minutes later- 

Ok now that the easy part is over let me go ahead and get Widowmaker then we can leave which shouldn't be too hard I hope, as I leave the server room Widowmaker was right there next to the door waiting for me. What were you doing in there Sombra? Well here goes nothing I hope she don't kill me, Amelié you know I consider you as a friend and I would do anything to help you be happy right? Yes I understand that why are you telling me this, I'm saying this because I'm leaving Talon and I want you to come with me that way you can be free.


	2. Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Sombra has escaped from Talon and joined Overwatch with Widowmaker in tow now her path to being a hero can truly begin and hopefully, her relationship with Hana can take a positive step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed the first chapter now we get into the trials and challenges that Sombra has to overcome but I think everyone will want to know what Raven Lance island is truthfully all I can say is you'll be jaw dropped by the sheer Beauty and deadliness of it all, enjoy chapter 2 cause when you're reading chapter 4 Let's just say you'll be hating me by then guaranteed!

It's been a crazy night but we finally made it to Gibraltar in Spain it wasn't easy either with Reaper trying to kill us while escaping but we had help from an unknown soldier I don't know who he works for but I'm grateful for all his help but all I have is a backwards metal 33 with a circle around it he gave it to me saying "if you ever need help just press the 33 and I'll be there with backup instantly and immediately", but now getting to the overwatch HQ may be easy since hana told me about where it is getting in, however, is going to be hard unless I hack the security systems but I don't want to do that unless it's necessary I need to be able to do this without my hacking abilities or harming their AI Athena. We'll have to practically turn ourselves in just to step in the front door of the- actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. I know how to do that without raising suspicion at all I'll just call Hana so that way she could bring us in under the guise of capturing us I hope she's not streaming because this may not work I dialed her number on a nearby Payphone it rings once before she picks up ( hello Hana this is Sombra I need a favor chica I need you to meet me at the cafe where we met 3 months ago yes I'm in Gibraltar right now okay I'll see you in 10 minutes little rabbit.) I laughed knowing she doesn't like to be called that while talking on the phone I look behind me to see Amélie with a smile on her face looking at me just about to start laughing she says "so you call her little rabbit huh? I'm guessing that makes you her cuddle coyote no?". I looked away from her blushing lightly knowing that's exactly what Hana calls me sometimes when we are alone.

10 minutes Roll by pretty quick it's not too long that I see Hana walking up to the cafe but she is not alone next to her I see Lena Oxton, I'm thinking this will not end well and knowing what Widowmaker is thinking right now she's either gonna run or break down in tears and I hope it's the ladder and soon as she sees me she gets right in front of Hana probably thinking this is a trap. All right hold it right there Luv you are under arrest for being a walking fashion disaster she said seriously at first then being funny I laugh thinking this is going to work out pretty well, after all, that was before I see her get tackled by Widowmaker in tears crying saying you're alive repeatedly while burying her head into Lena's chest apologizing for hurting her, Chéri. I look back to Hana to see her right in front of me smiling that mischievous smile on her face that's when I knew I was in a little bit of trouble ok scratch that a lot of trouble with her. Now Hana be reasonable I know I haven't been talking with you lately but it has been a hectic night with reaper trying to kill us while escaping and- I felt a finger against my lips to quiet me when I hear her whisper "I understand because he told me everything about what happened and that you and I were finally going to be together" that's when I noticed the little necklace she's wearing it had a backwards 33 but it was purple with pink outlining. So I'm guessing you met our mysterious soldier as well and he knew about our relationship it seems I guess the cat is out the bag, Hana before you and Lena take us in there's something I've been meaning to ask you for some time now will you be my girlfriend? I understand if it's a bit sudd- This time I get silenced by a kiss, I've been waiting for you to ask me this for a year now I'll happily be your only chica if you'll be my player two yes my little rabbit I would love that. I hugged her tightly with our foreheads touching and eyes closed close by Lena and widowmaker watched the touching scene with smiles on their faces, we all didn't feel the space around us shift and teleport us into overwatch HQ inside a random hallway WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?


	3. The Decryption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra has now received a strange package after one week of being trained to become an Overwatch agent. It has taken her almost 8 hours to decrypt the data egg and boy oh boy was it worth the hard-earned effort, soon they'll be able to launch a rescue mission to Raven Lance island with the information they've acquired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating life passed me a bad card with the death of my uncle 4 months ago, I'll try to update more often and don't fear this story is still going on had a lot of writer's block.

Damn this freaking encrypted egg I've been at this for past 6 hours now! I sat at my new computer desk staring intently at this hexagon themed ostrich-sized egg, I've tried various methods to open this egg and when I try to hack it I get a feeling of extreme dread and paranoia. "I should take a break from this egg and go see what Hana is doing while I'm at it get something to eat cause I'm famished", as I turn away from my desk the egg glowed lowly I turned back quickly to see if my eyes were playing tricks they weren't it was glowing but faintly I wonder what was causing it to glow all I could think of was maybe the egg can be decrypted by thought yeah right that sounded crazy right off the bat then my mind went back to Hana thinking about how our lives would be like in the future heh Hana Colomar has a nice ring to it. All of a sudden the egg was glowing brighter then various colors appeared in a circle I also noticed very familiar icons were within them " ok decryption by thought not crazy at all now I'm convinced I better get the rest of the girls in here right now !" Then I hear a voice say -Ask and you shall receive- next thing I know Hana busts in the door with the other women behind her all of their weapons ready to fire she looks at me then asking quickly where's Reaper are you hurt? No Hana I'm fine and why would you think Reaper is here? She grabs my left arm looking at it as if she was expecting to see an injury then she hugged me tightly saying softly that she thought reaper had broken my arm when she heard me scream. I held Hana rocking side to side to help her calm down then an angelic computerized voice said - All potential mothers gathered initializing revelation of project Regis- and then we're all enveloped in a turquoise light.


End file.
